A Poem for Bailey
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: Cody decides to tell Bailey how he really feels about her by giving her a poem. But what happens if she can't read it?
1. Chapter 1

Cody sat down at his desk, a clean sheet of lined paper, and a freshly sharpened #2 pencil at his fingertips. He knew he had to confess his feelings for Bailey, and a couplet poem would be the easiest way to do that. He had just one more question. Where to begin? He decided that he should start with when he first met her, and then describe his feelings after that. He spilled his heart onto that piece of paper, after all, he had to impress her. Satisfied, he read it aloud one last time.

A Poem for Bailey

Ever since I saw you (Who you really were) on that first day,

The feeling that's inside me has decided to stay,

What first won me was your stunning beauty,

I saw that you were a southern cutie,

But then I got to know you well,

And I thought you were sure swell,

For, I know that I am not a dunce,

I know I'll find someone like you only once,

You know I've never felt this way,

You always tend to make my day,

And I don't want us to drift apart,

Even though you're in my heart,

I know semester is nearly done,

And next will not be any fun,

If I can't see you,

It will make me very blue,

I guess what I'm trying to say,

Is that when we reach the bay,

I'll be filled with mortal pain,

If I won't ever see you again,

Now that I'm running out of rhyme,

Will you go out with me sometime,

If you refuse, it won't be the end,

As long as we can still be friends,

(I know I'm not the greatest poet, but this is the only way I can express my feelings to you. No matter what, I don't want to ever lose contact with you)

Love, Cody

Now that he read it aloud, it sounded cheesy. He glanced at the calendar and realized that they only had a week together. _Well, it is now or never._ He slipped it into an envelope and then loosely into the pocket of his jeans. He straightened his sweater vest and combed out his hair. Now all there is left to do is find Bailey. He walked onto the deck to look for Bailey, when a large gust of wind picked up, and took the letter out of his pocket. Unfortunately, for Cody, he did not notice this. After a few minutes of searching, he found Bailey at the juice bar. He got nervous as he walked up to her.

"Hi Bailey." He said nervously.

"Hi Cody." Bailey said, wondering why Cody had randomly walked up to her.

"I have something for you." Cody said, reaching into his pocket. He instantly panicked when he couldn't find it. He frantically searched all of his pockets, and then looked at the deck all around him. The poem was nowhere to be found.

"What is it Cody?" Bailey asked worriedly.

"Never mind." Cody sighed. "See you later Bailey." He said as he sadly walked away. Apparently he and Bailey just weren't to be.

As Bailey was walking back to her room that evening, she saw a slightly warn envelope on the deck. She looked at it, but it was unaddressed, so she took out the paper from inside. It read, "A Poem for Bailey." Bailey blushed as she read it, and then smiled as she stuck it into her pocket. She was going to have to talk to Cody tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody got up the next morning and put on his sweater vest and jeans. He had been thinking, and he was almost glad poem was whisked away in the wind. He did not want to ruin their friendship, after all. His only concern now was that some jerk would find it, scribble out Cody's name, and put his own in, or make fun of him for it. Oh well, he shrugged as he was combing his hair. Now he had to go help London with her Science essay. After all, it _was _a Saturday, and she was paying him $1000. He grabbed the "Fun with Science" book he had gotten for his thirteenth birthday and his current Science book. London would need all of the resources he had. He was walking on the deck, when he ran into Bailey.

"Hi Cody!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Bailey." He said somewhat sadly.

"I found this on the ground, signed "Love, Cody."" She said, pulling out the slightly tattered piece of paper.

"Uh…" Cody stammered. "Zach must have written that and signed my name as a joke." He said seriously.

"But everything is correct on it, the layout, the spelling, everything." She said suspiciously. Cody gasped silently. She had found his letter.

"You see, the thing is…" Cody stuttered, before sprinting away. Unfortunately, for Cody, his shoelace was untied, and he ended up face-first on the deck. As he got up, his face was a deep shade of red, and Bailey did not think it was from the fall. She grabbed his hand, so he would not try to run away again. Cody blushed even more.

"Cody, I need the truth." Bailey said solemnly. "Did you write this letter?" she asked, showing it to him. Cody nodded shamefully.

"Did you mean everything you said in it?" she asked slightly softer. Cody nodded shamefully again, knowing he had been defeated. There was an awkward pause, in which Zack walked by with a strange expression on his face, and then hurried his pace slightly.

"Cody…" Bailey began. Cody sighed.

"I'm… flattered." She said slightly awkwardly. Cody knew what was coming next. He knew that she would say, "I'm flattered, but I think we should just stay friends." so he braced himself. It turns out that Bailey did not say what Cody expected; she just stayed silent for a moment. This seemed to be the longest few minutes ever. Bailey leaned in, as if she were about to whisper in Cody's ear (Which he believed meant she was going to reject him.) and kissed him lightly on the lips. A cheer arose from several meters away, and Cody and Bailey turned to see that Zack had his hands thrust skyward, a bag of popcorn in one and a huge grin on his face. Cody and Bailey just shook their heads, and then embraced each other.


End file.
